


Wrapped Up

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Interrupted Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Rafael and Olivia wrap some presents for Noah before figuring out exactly what their relationship is.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for the next 13 days, I write for Barson, Bangan, Barisi and potentially other Rafael Barba ships (even other Raúl Esparza characters too), just talk to me on asks or private messages.
> 
> @angelicdestieldemon

The squad had just finished a meeting with Barba when Olivia told them all to carry on and that she would meet them back at the station in a while. Once the door to his office was completely closed Rafael walked around the desk to lean against the front. Liv walked over to the door and locked it, before walking back over to Rafael who had his eyes trained on her.

Stepping into the ‘v’ of his legs she tilts his head up by his chin, closing the gap between them she captures his lips with hers. The kiss is soft and chaste, Rafael lets out a soft sigh before recapturing her lips this time with heat, his tongue swiping across her lips and tangling with hers, the taste of coffee on her tongue intoxicating him until he’s grasping her hips and pulling himself up to close the space between their bodies.

She pulls away just enough to lean their foreheads together, her hands holding on to his elbows, stopping him from moving away.

“Hi,” she whispers, grinning like a schoolgirl.

“Hi,” he whispers back, the same grin on his face.

Olivia scolds herself internally for the flutter in her heart at the simple greeting. This, _them_ was still very new, but every time he looked at her with that soft expression, she felt herself melt inside. Every time she kissed him her pulse raced, her breathing quickened and all she could feel was the tingle left behind by the touch of his lips.

“Can I come round later?” He asks and she so wants to say yes.

“I’ve got a lot of Noah’s presents still to wrap,” she replies, a feeling of disappointment inside her.

Rafael smiles at her, his eyes and nose crinkling in a way that should not be cute on a man his age, but it is the only way to describe it, “I’ll help, get it done in twice the time.”

Olivia smiles at the offer and nods her head, glad for the company but also looking forward to getting to spend some proper alone time with him.

“Noah will be in bed by 8, you can come round after then,” she tells him before kissing him again and pulling away before she is no longer able to resist ravishing him on the desk.

Rafael nods with a smile and waves her goodbye.

* * *

When Rafael arrives, he texts Olivia rather than knocks in case Noah isn’t quite asleep yet, it only takes her a minute however to answer the door. He leaves his coat on the hook by the door before Olivia takes his hand and leads him down the corridor to the living room where already Noah’s Christmas presents are sitting alongside a few rolls of wrapping paper and cello tape. Before he can sit down though, Liv gently tugs him towards her and kisses him soundly.

“Thank you for coming.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” he responds and the sincerity shocks both of them, it doesn’t scare him though, instead he smiles kisses her again before sitting down and grabbing a roll of paper and a toy and starts wrapping, Olivia following suit.

They work in unison, sitting side by side as they make their way through the pile of presents, Liv can’t stop looking across at the man who used to hold Noah like a bomb ready go off, to wrapping presents for a toddler when he could be doing anything else. Olivia loses track of time, sitting there relishing in the conversation about any little thing that crosses their minds, she hasn’t felt so at peace with anyone other than Noah in so long that she would do anything for this moment not to end.

However, with Rafael helping it didn’t take nearly as long as she expected to wrap all of Noah’s presents. He helps her hide the presents in her closet and she refuses to acknowledge the fact that Rafael Barba is standing in her bedroom, looking at her with those soft green eyes.

Turning around she sees him watching her, the soft glow of her bedside lamp making the atmosphere feel heavier than it should be. She can’t help but admire his appearance, instead of the three-piece-suit he usually wears, Rafael is wearing a soft-looking blue jumper and dark jeans and the site of him so relaxed is appealing in a way ordinary clothes shouldn’t be.

He stands there his hands in his pockets as she contemplates her next move, they have slept together already but it was rushed in the heat of the moment, Olivia wants to take it slow with him. To learn what he likes, to feel that connection beyond the physical aspect. But she also wants more out of this relationship than sex, for her own sake and Noah’s she needs to understand what exactly they are before anyone gets hurt.

“Rafa, I think we need to talk,” she states, his smile doesn’t falter though which sends her a feeling of relief that he isn’t surprised by this.

She takes a seat at the bottom of her bed and Rafael follows suit, sitting so close that her thigh pressed against his.

“I don’t want you and me to be just sex, I’ve done it before but it's not something that interests me anymore. I have Noah to think about, I can’t bring you into his life like this only for its end, if we are to continue, I need to know that you’re in it for the long haul. I don’t want to lose you, but I need to know what we are,” she tells him, laying her heart out before him.

Rafael takes her hand and intertwines their fingers, his thumb swiping softly across her knuckles.

“I want you, and Noah. I want to wake up with you in the morning and go to bed with you at night. I never thought that I would have kids, but I love Noah, and I want to be with the both of you if you’ll let me,” he says, his eyes meeting hers and Olivia feels like she’s about to cry so she kisses him, putting all her feeling she can’t voice into it.

Rafael kisses her back, his hand locking itself in her hair as she kisses him breathless. Her original intention for the night was cuddling on the couch but their conversation has changed her mind. She knows now how dedicated he is to her and more important Noah and she can’t hold herself back anymore.

Reaching for his jumper, Olivia tugs it up until they have to break apart so he can remove it, his polo shirt following quickly. She pushes him onto his back, and he shuffles up the bed, Olivia climbs over him and kisses him again. His tongue slides softly against hers, the pace of the kiss is slow, and Olivia feels herself melting into him, his hands grasping her hips and pulling her down to press the length of their bodies against each other. Rafael uses his hold on her so roll them slowly, until he is on top, their lips locked together as their tongues tangled together.

Olivia slides her hands up into his hair, gently tugging at the strands which makes him moan softly into her mouth, his hips pressing harder into hers, and she can feel how excited he is already.

Rafael’s hands slide under the hem of her shirt, his thumb stroking along the edge of her bra before cupping her breast and squeezing softly. Olivia lets out a whimper at the touch and arches her back into his hand. She sits up enough to slide her shirt off and reaches back to undo her bra letting it slide down her arms. Rafael eyes her skin, his tongue swiping quickly across his lips before kissing her again before trailing wet kisses down her neck to her breasts.

Liv relaxes back against the pillows as Rafael teases her nipples, rolling them until they are hard and sensitive in the cool air of the room. Rafael then moves back up to lick into her mouth once more before Olivia rolls him onto his back. Straddling his waist, she runs her hands down his chest and stomach until she reaches the top of his jeans. Olivia unbuttons his jeans and Rafael raises his hips to help her pull them down, his boxers following closely behind.

She hadn’t gotten the chance to do this last time, Olivia maintains eye contact as she slides down his body until her tongue swipes across the head of his length. She encourages him to slide his hands into her hair and he does after a moment. He’s thicker and longer than anyone she’s been with and the idea of having him in her mouth is more arousing than she thought it would be. She wraps her lips around the head of him and hollows her cheeks, the moan he releases is enough for her to continue. She works him slowly, teasing every moan she can get out of him until he’s a whimpering mess beneath her hands and mouth.

She can feel him getting closer and closer to release when suddenly she hears Noah opening the door to his room. Quickly she pulls off and Rafael has enough sense to pull a blanket over his lap, luckily Noah knocks on her door, waiting to his mum to let him in.

Olivia looks over Rafael his glistening skin, and uneven breath stirring a heat inside of her, but she kisses him again and whispers in his ear: “Welcome to fatherhood.”

Rafael groans but smiles at her as much as he can from how worked up, he is as Liv grabs her shirt before heading towards her bedroom door to tend to her son. 

“Liv,” he whispers loud enough for her to hear but not Noah. “I wouldn’t change this for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I appreciate everyone who reads my work even if you dont leave kudos or comments I appreciate you taking the time. Have a wonderful Christmas however you celebrate (or don't celebrate)!


End file.
